Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The advance of computing technologies has introduced increasing numbers of personal and wearable devices that have formed an ecosystem of multiple intelligent gadgets in daily living. Examples of these personal and wearable devices include smartwatches, head-mountable devices (HMDs), and smartphones. Each of these example devices has different characteristics: a smartwatch can provide information at a glance and quick access to data; an HMD can enable users to navigate private and prompt content; and a smartphone is a powerful tool to complete various tasks. Both individual device usage scenarios and cross-device usage scenarios have been considered.